Unknown (Destiel)
by AbbiePurdy
Summary: When Dean and Castiel go on a hunt, they don't expect the ghost to already be waiting. They don't expect that she'd be so smart, or so powerful. Now, if they want to get her to let go they have to find out who killed her; and fast, before any more people can die. But when Dean becomes aware of some feelings he'd much rather not be having, can he even focus on the case? *Destiel*
1. Chapter 1

The sunset was one of the few things Dean Winchester got to enjoy. Like, actually enjoy. With him being on the road hunting most of the time, he didn't have the things most people got to enjoy. It wasn't the only thing he enjoyed. He enjoyed his music, however much Sammy complained about it not even being from this decade. He enjoyed his job, when it wasn't trying to kill him and getting pretty damn close to; maybe he just liked helping people more than the jobs themselves. But a sunset was something Dean could almost always enjoy, usually from the drivers seat of his Impala with either Sammy or Cas in the passengers seat.

Now, he couldn't tell you all the beautiful things about the sunset, or even the reason he liked them so much. He couldn't name all the colors he saw, or describe the pinks and the reds and oranges. Because he wasn't much for writing, and something told him if he tried he would sound like some sappy chick-flick, and that was entirely unacceptable. Maybe it wasn't even the colors that he enjoyed at all. Maybe he just liked the fact that, with each sunset, he was ending another day doing what he loved to do. Another day with Sammy safe and hunting. Another day neither of them were rotting in hell. And another day of normalcy (which was always a term to be used loosely when speaking of the Winchesters)

Whatever it may be, he was enjoying a sunset as he and Cas drove into the town Sammy had directed them to. Some small town in Texas he couldn't remember the name of. Apparently they were having some problems with girls having extreme hallucinations and nightmares, all after visiting an old house. Sam had thought it was worth checking out.

Castiel was asleep in the back of the car, his passenger seat privileges having been revoked back in Iowa when he seemed to not understand the whole, 'Driver picks the station, passenger shuts his cake-hole' rule. Like hell if Dean was going to listen to country music, or whatever the hell Castiel listened to, the entire ride to Texas. Except when he was sleeping of course. Now that he was human he tended to do that a lot.

Sam, meanwhile, was in Kentucky. He was researching a few things and would meet them down here in a few days, and Dean hoped by that point that they'd have this case already closed and they could all just move on to whatever else there was to kill. Hunts usually didn't take more than a few days anyway. Maybe Sam would get there just in time to wrap things up.

Dean pulled into motel and turned around to wake up Castiel, who shot up with a sudden jolt. He blinked a few times, as he usually did when he woke up. Probably still trying to figure out why he was sleeping in the first place... Dean was pretty sure he still wasn't used to the whole 'human' concept. Not that he blamed him. It'd only been a few months compared to thousands of years as an angel.

"We're here Cas." Dean said softly, and Cas nodded numbly, wiping his eyes and getting out of the car. Dean followed after him, grabbing their bags out of the car.

"Nice car." A teen said, walking over to it. A boy, around seventeen maybe. Dean glanced up at him, nodding his head with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah. '67 Impala, she's amazing, right?" He asked, a bit edgy as the kid started getting closer. His eyes were wide in complete and utter amazement.

Something in the far corner of the parking lot caught his eye, and he tilted his head to look at it better. It was a girl, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited leaning against the building. She was staring at the teen, and Dean realized in amusement that she must be a bored- and probably annoyed- girlfriend. She glanced at him when she caught him looking- their gaze meeting for a moment. Her expression changed to confusion as Dean looked away. She probably thought he was checking her out. Oops.

The guy took off after a while, and Dean couldn't help but notice he took off without the girl, not even sparing her a glance. Almost as soon as he was gone, though, she came walking over. She was smiling, a knowing look on her face that he didn't quite like.

She was probably too young to be that guys boyfriend, he noticed once she had gotten up to them. She had to have been around 14, if that. She had bright blue eyes and blond hair she'd let down to hang to her mid back. It was curled slightly, but probably naturally because he'd seen a lot of women and curls never turned out that good unless they were natural. She'd be really hot if she was actually of age, but Dean wasn't that type of guy.

"Nice car." She said, smiling at it with that same knowing look glinting in her eyes. Yeah, Dean definitely didn't like the way she was looking at the moment. "Knew a guy who had one just like it."

"Dean, your car seems to be attracting much attention." Cas noted.

She perked up when she heard Castiel speak. "Winchester?" The girl inquired, smirking slightly. "The Dean Winchester? Damn, I knew I'd seen this car."

"Have we met?" Dean asked, trying not to seem as confused as he was.

"Nah, I met your dad before everything happened. He used to hunt with my dad sometimes. Saved his life once, not that it mattered much in the end." She added the last part wryly.

"Oh, sorry." Dean said.

"Don't be, I found the fucker a few days later. Vampire. Cut it's head off before it even realized I wasn't just an innocent kid and I damn sure wasn't his next meal." She smirked, sounding proud.

"You're a hunter?" Castiel asked. "Are you not young for that line of work?"

The girl grinned slightly, shaking her head. "Yeah well, I got a young start thanks to my obsessed old man." She rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm Jenny, by the way."

"Dean, but you knew that. And this is Castiel." Dean smiled.

"Where's Sam?" The girl asked in confusion. So she knew Sammy too?

"He's doing research, should be here in a few days. So you hunting the same thing we are?" Dean asked.

"Nah, I'm heading out west. Werewolf killed 9 men this month. I didn't even know this place had a problem." She replied, stretching slightly.

"We think there might be a spirit. We got it handled though, you go deal with the werewolf. I fucking hate killing those things." Dean replied, shaking his head at the thought of Sam having to kill the girl who didn't even know she'd become one.

"Yeah well, it's all part of the job. See ya later Dean. Maybe one day we can do a hunt together." She snorted softly. "Boy wouldn't that make my dad proud."

"Maybe." Dean laughed softly. "Catch you around Jenny."

She nodded, her blonde hair flying with the wind. She turned around and with a final wave took off down the street. Briefly, Dean wondered if she actually knew how to drive or if she was hitchhiking all these places, but decided not to let it bother him. Whatever she was going, if she was a hunter she could handle herself. Especially against some idiotic humans.

"She seemed nice." Cas commented quietly, and Dean nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was mostly set up for interviewing the girls who had been having the hallucinations. The first girl Audrey Wilson, as it turned out, had moved out to Wyoming for the summer to try and escape this town by living with her aunt and cousins. She was probably just hoping it relieved whatever terrifying hallucination she was having. And they must be pretty bad if she moved half way across the country just to try and get away from them. Dean hoped for her sake that it did. Or that when he finally sent that ghost back to hell that it would stop all the girls from having them. If it didn't, then he had no idea what would.

They were told by the motel desk lady (after a few flirty comments from Dean) that the second girl, Melisa Cummings (Dean had cracked up at the last name while Cas had just tilted his head in confusion to Dean's laughs. Dean didn't bother trying to explain why it was funny) worked at the local coffee shop, which is where they were now seated. A girl with cropped short brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and gray eyes walked over to them, and Dean smiled when he realized her name tag read Melisa. Well that was lucky, which didn't often happen to them so he was pretty glad it did.

"Hey boys, what can I get for you?" She asked sweetly, twirling her hair with one finger. She was chewing on a piece of gum annoyingly loud, but at least she didn't chew it while talking.

"Uh, just two cups of regular coffee." Dean replied. "Hey, you by chance wouldn't be Melisa Cummings?" He added with a small smile he was known for. It was how he got information, after all.

The girl nodded, pushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah that's me, why?" She asked, writing down their order even though it was obvious she wasn't going to forget it. She was wasting time so she could stay longer.

"Uh we're cousin's with your friend Audrey. She's staying with our mom for the summer, actually. She forgot some things and asked us to get them on our way there." Dean lied smoothly.

"Oh, well that's cool. She never mentioned she had really cute cousin's up there. I might have come with her." Melisa replied with a flirty smile directed at Cas, who took no notice.

"Would have loved having you. Hey, do you know what's going on with those weird things she's been getting?" Dean asked and her face faltered for a moment, losing the flirty smile as she became somber.

"The hallucinations? Yeah sure, no problem. We've all been getting them. Well, me her and my friend Alexis Murnkle. They're really weird, actually. We all have the same one. Doctor thinks they're nightmares." Melisa said.

"What are they of?" Dean asked innocently.

Melisa smiled without it reaching to her eyes. "Shadows. These shadows are chasing me and no matter how far I run, nothing changes. Kind of like I'm running in place. And then, my stomach hurts, really really bad. I get this bad bad feeling that something's horribly wrong and then- I wake up. My stomach doesn't hurt any more and all I'm left with is some confused people who were there when it started."

"Really? That's awful. When did you start having them?" Dean asked.

"A month ago, you should ask Alexis if you want to hear the full story though, she's usually at the park right now. I'll get you two your coffee." She smiled a really fake smile, and before Dean could say anything further she was gone.

* * *

Alexis was at the park when they caught up with her, still pretending to be Audrey's cousins. A thankful excuse to be here that no one seemed to be questioning too hard. Seemed like no one had ever seen these mysterious cousins of hers, which was a relief on their part. At least they didn't have to explain to someone why they were pretending to be some girls cousin and talking to a bunch of teenagers. Dean had spent most of the walk trying to teach Castiel the basic's of flirting but all he got was that (not cute. Definitely not cute) head tilt and the puppy dog eyes saying he didn't understand. Dean doubted he ever would.

Alexis was a short little thing, she probably could have passed for 13 if they hadn't known better. She had red hair and freckles dotted her cheeks. Despite how old she looked, she was smoking a cigarette by the fountain when they showed up and began asking her questions about the hallucinations. She'd been happy to explain, after they promised that they weren't working with a mental institution and didn't think she was absolutely insane.

"Yeah. Me, Melisa and Audrey have them. They're terrible. I always feel like I'm going to die. And the stomach pain. It hurts like hell. Have you ever heard of a nightmare actually hurting?" She went on from her ramblings.

"I doubt it hurts as badly as the things people in hell must go through." Castiel commented and she raised an eyebrow at him. Right- Castiel didn't understand figure's of speech either. Dean would have to try to explain that one too once they got back to the motel.

She continued nonetheless. "Right, well it's my fault we have them in the first place so I guess I deserve them." She looked down at her hands when she spoke. "But Audrey and Melisa only got them because of me, they don't deserve it."

"How is it your fault?" Dean asked curiously.

"It was my idea. To go into the house, I mean. We saw something out in the shadow of the room and we heard screaming coming from outside and suddenly we were all having one of those- nightmares. Only we were awake." Alexis sighed. "What did you call them again? Hallucinations?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Hey, what house did you say you went to again?"

"The old Warner's house. No one's lived there since the 1800's. Everyone said it was haunted, but I never believed them. Maybe... maybe they were right though." She whispered the last part while shaking her head sullenly. "Do... do you believe in ghosts?"

Dean looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I don't. But I have a feeling these things will stop soon." He added comfortingly. He hoped so at least, he wasn't entirely clear on what would happen when he sent the spirit back.

When they walked away Castiel gave him a weird look. "I do not understand Dean, why did you tell her you don't believe in spirits? Is that not what we're hunting right now?"

"I told her what she wanted to hear. She doesn't want to think she let something bad happen to her friends and she doesn't want to think it was a spirit who did this to her and her friends." Dean replied.

"So you did it for her benefit?" Castiel said, although it sounded a lot like a question.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Now come on Cas we have to go check out that house."

"Yes Dean."


End file.
